


In Your Eyes

by wholehearted



Series: Soulmates [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Committed Relationship, Fluff, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Michael is smitten, Michael’s adoration of Alex, Music, Romance, Soulmates, Sweetness, caressing, connection, soulbond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholehearted/pseuds/wholehearted
Summary: Michael’s adoration of Alex.





	In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Malex gets to have lots of sweet and romantic moments. This is a glimpse into their life since the soulbonding ritual. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! ❤️
> 
> Find me on tumblr (same username or @malex-allthehearteyes).

Michael and Alex are lying side by side on the bed, facing one another, naked, except for the topsheet at their waists. Occasionally, they caress each other’s skin, but mostly their hands are still.  Alex’s hand taking up residence on Michael’s hip, and Michael’s cradling Alex’s nape.

 

They gaze at one another, content in the quietness of the moment.

 

Michael looks into Alex’s deep brown eyes, fascinated by the beauty. Captivated by the way they glitter, and how they always look like melted caramel flecked with gold.  He’s mesmerized, awestruck by the emotion he sees and feels.

 

Alex blinks at him dreamily, like there’s no where else he’d rather be. Michael’s heart clenches at the sight.  He’s grateful, reverent in the knowledge that Alex has chosen to walk through this life with him. That Michael has the privilege of loving him, tending to him, exploring and growing old with him.

 

Those eyes, sparkling back at Michael, hold him, help him, center him, soothe him. Those eyes see through to the heart of him, to the man he his, and to who he may yet become. Those eyes that have never really looked away—though Michael didn’t always know that (he knows better now)—shine bright and beautiful.

 

In their quiet space, Peter Gabriel’s iconic and poignant words filter into Michael’s mind.

 

**_Love I get so lost, sometimes_ **

**_Days pass and this emptiness fills my heart_ **

 

**_But whichever way I go_ **

**_I come back to the place you are_ **

 

The lyrics are perfect, fitting, true.

 

This is how Michael feels, has always felt, about Alex. Simply swept under by this man.

 

He remembers the first time their eyes met. Alex had caught Michael gawking at him in the high school cafeteria. Instead of turning away, in what would’ve been an act of self preservation, Michael had gone stock still, stunned by the depth of those eyes. Michael immediately felt the power and intensity of Alex Manes, even from across the room.

 

Alex’s proud, defiant eyes stared back at him, paralyzing Michael with wonder. Their eyes locked for what felt like an eternity, everything else around them going hazy. Eventually, Michael had remembered to breath, and to feel embarrassed about being busted. He’d quickly grabbed his lunch and hauled ass to the football field. Hiding under the bleachers, he’d been completely freaked out and mortified by his intense reaction.

 

The words of this song lilted into his brain then, confusing him even more.

 

**_And all my instincts, they return_ **

**_And the grand facade, so soon will burn_ **

 

Then, again, when Alex confronted Michael after he’d borrowed/stolen a guitar from the instruments closet.  Having him that close had made Michael feel uncomfortable. There was something about Alex, the way he looked at him in that moment, it didn’t quite match his sarcastic and reprimanding tone.  While most people looked past him, never bothering to notice the signs of fatigue or abuse, Alex’s eyes had burned with a perceptive understanding. Emanating compassion and care. It had been odd, but not unwelcome.  

 

**_Without a noise, without my pride_ **

**_I reach out from the inside_ **

 

When Alex brought Michael a guitar, after he started staying in the Manes’s shed, his eyes had been full of concern while offering Michael the small comfort. His eyes had been kind. Inviting. Tempting. Michael didn’t really understand his reaction then either, but it hadn’t taken him long to catch up.

 

Though the chords he’d played in the shed that day were altogether a different song, the words that came to him then are the same ones that come to him now.

 

**_In your eyes_ **

**_I see the light and the heat_ **

**_In your eyes_ **

**_Oh, I want to be that complete_ **

 

Now, looking at the love of his life, Michael is still spellbound by how Alex’s eyes somehow reflect the multifaceted traits of his personality. His sense of honor and bone deep integrity.  His generous heart and steadfast character. His intelligence, snark, and dark sense of humor.

 

Alex’s eyes, bright and soulful, look at Michael with unfathomable tenderness and acceptance.

 

Those eyes have cried with him, for him, and because of him. Michael has seen Alex’s eyes dance with joy, twinkle with laughter, and shimmer with mischief.  He’s also seen those eyes sharp with anger, and roll back in exasperation.

 

Those eyes have been filled with wanting and lust for him, lascivious and sinful.  Those eyes have looked at him with unyielding intent and laser focus. Ever observant, those eyes never miss shifts in breath or nuances of behavior.  All of the variations of those eyes practically tailor-made to fit Michael’s inquisitive nature.

 

**_In your eyes_ **

**_I see the doorway to a thousand churches_ **

**_In your eyes_ **

**_The resolution of all the fruitless searches_ **

 

Michael silently thanks all the gods in the universe for the gift of Alex Manes.  This is something he’s done many times before, and he’s sure he’ll do it many times again.  

 

Michael slowly ghosts his fingers over Alex’s brows, skimming eyelashes, and caressing cheekbones.  The lines of Alex’s face are flawless and undeniable.

 

Alex’s palm slowing runs up and down Michael’s torso, the movements leisurely and unhurried.  

 

They continue gazing at one another. Michael feeling like a king among men, what with the way Alex looks at him.

 

When Alex breaks their silence, Michael’s heart beat kicks up a little. His breath stutters as the melody coming from Alex becomes clear, the cadence exactly matching the lyrics in Michael’s mind.  

 

He shouldn’t really be surprised.  Since they completed the soulbonding ritual, they often experience the other’s strong emotions.  It’s not quite mind reading, more like a flavor of thoughts, as the feelings flow freely between them.

 

Michael closes his eyes, smiling, deeply contented, and listening to Alex whisper-sing _In Your Eyes._

 

**_I want to touch the light_ **

**_The heat I see in your eyes_ **

 

**_In your eyes, in your eyes_ **

**_In your eyes, in your eyes_ **

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read. 😊


End file.
